Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.471$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.471 = \dfrac{47.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.471} = 47.1\%$ $47.1$ per hundred = $47.1$ per cent = $47.1$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.